<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the monsters all around us by yonghoonxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141522">the monsters all around us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghoonxx/pseuds/yonghoonxx'>yonghoonxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Runes, Selectively Mute Kang Hyungu, Sirens, Swordfighting, superhuman abilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghoonxx/pseuds/yonghoonxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Youngjo has always hated the sea. </p><p>In the nights he hears the water rushing in his ears, tearing up his dreams, stinging his eyes. In the day he forces down the tugging in his gut that steadily pulls him closer and closer to the water again.</p><p>Youngjo is being called to something, by someone. He is the last missing piece of a puzzle. And a weight has fallen heavily on his shoulders, a weight that he is unsure he can manage to carry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjo opens his eyes to a flood of gold light. </p><p>He overslept again. He sighs, stretching and dragging himself out of bed to pull on his clothes and brush down his hair. He checks the clock and frowns when he sees that it's 12:00 noon already. He slept through his alarm. </p><p>Youngjo almost falls down the stairs on his way to the kitchen, still not fully awake yet. He pours a glass of orange juice, spills it, and pours another without bothering to clean up the sticky puddle from the first. </p><p>Youngjo's life is a bit of a mess lately. Ever since he began to sense something calling him down towards the sea, he's been in a constant state of fighting to close off his senses, because the last thing he wants is to go near the water again.</p><p>Youngjo's morning walk is the hardest time of the day. It leads him dangerously close to the winding footpath down to the beach, and with every step he takes, the tugging in his gut grows stronger. </p><p>Before he knows it, he's scrambling down the trail and running towards the stretch of sand before him, cursing himself for being so weak, for giving in to his curiosity. </p><p>He finds himself standing alone, facing an endless glass mirror, not a single wave damaging the perfect peace of the water today. It doesn't look threatening, yet somehow Youngjo feels this is even worse than rough seas. Like calm before the storm. </p><p>A voice cuts through the air. </p><p>"You!" </p><p>And he's losing himself again. </p><p> </p><p>Youngjo wakes up for the second time today in an unfamiliar setting. </p><p>It takes a moment for him to register that it's a cabin, and the view through the east window suggests that he's not all that far from the spot where he passed out. </p><p>"Hey," a voice says, and he recognizes it as the same one which called to him before.</p><p>He turns to face the room and is met with the sight of ten unfamiliar faces. </p><p>Nearest to him is a stocky teenager with features set in a scowl, gaze focused on the wall behind Youngjo, dark blue hair falling into narrowed, resentful eyes. Cuddled up to this sulky individual is a small figure with a shock of purple hair and round cheeks. Youngjo smiles automatically. </p><p>Seated in a chair by south window is a giant of sorts- not actually a giant, but so startlingly large compared to the small chair and the other occupants of the room that his long limbs look extremely awkward. The brightly smiling face and sparkly eyes are endearing in a way, and Youngjo finds himself grinning back. </p><p>On the floor, head resting on the "giant's" knee, is a redhead with unique features and a slice of pizza held in one hand. The couch is taken by two vaguely similar-looking kids with dark hair, one smiling a sunny smile, the other scowly fiercely. In between them is a blond with a face entirely devoid of any expression, intently focused on a book. </p><p>Two tall individuals stand laughing in one corner, lost in their own world. And last of all, facing Youngjo directly, leaning on the windowsill with a half-smile gracing a beautiful face, is the smallest in the room, dark-haired with shining eyes and an aura that draws Youngjo in like a magnet. He gasps out loud. </p><p>"Hwanwoong seducing men, the saga, part ten thousand," drawls the scowling half of the couch duo, in a startlingly deep voice. </p><p>"I didn't even do anything!" protests window angel. "Yonghoon, i didn't do anything, but they're being weird!" </p><p>"Hm," the giant says listlessly, smile never fading even by a little bit. "Be nice to him, Dongju." </p><p>Dongju rolls their eyes. "I am nice." </p><p>The smiling half of couch duo laughs. "I have to disagree." </p><p>"Only because you're my twin brother and we're legally not permitted to agree." </p><p>"What kind of bullshit-" the smiling boy cuts off. "Oh my god, we didn't introduce ourselves!" </p><p>He jumps to his feet. "I'm Dongmyeong Sohn. This annoying creature is my twin, Dongju. They're younger, which means I am an authority figure, and therefore they must listen to and obey me-" </p><p>"Shut up," Dongju cuts him off. They're smiling widely, a dimple appearing in one cheek. "Yeah, I'm Dongju. Nice to meet you or whatever." Despite their lazy tone, there's a genuine warmth in their smile and words. Youngjo smiles back. </p><p>The broad scowling figure says "Geonhak," and falls silent again. </p><p>"Yeah, he's Geonhak," the giant says cheerfully. "He's actually a sweetheart and so am I! My name is Yonghoon and I'm delighted to meet you." His smile looks like it could light the dark side of the moon. </p><p>The small purple-haired boy says softly, "I'm Kiwook." He looks curiously at Youngjo. "I can't hear, but I'll read your lips, don't worry." He gives a thumbs-up. </p><p>The pizza wielder speaks up in a loud, high-pitched voice. Youngjo realizes he's the one who shouted earlier. "Yo, man, I'm Seoho! Want pizza? No? Ok. Have a good day." He falls quiet again, munching what's left of his pizza slice. </p><p>The blank-faced blond looks around the room, and Yonghoon speaks up again. "He's Hyungu. He doesn't talk much." </p><p>Hyungu goes back to his book, face consistently unreadable. </p><p>Hwanwoong smiles warmly and says, "I guess you know me already. Yeo Hwanwoong, at your service." He bows dramatically and waves, his eyes crinkling up attractively. Youngjo inhales. </p><p>One of the tall guys in the corner shouts, "I'm Lee Keonhee! This is Harin. Welcome to the fun house. It's lots of... fun." He makes prayer hands and winks. "Promise." </p><p>Youngjo breathes deeply and stares around the room. "Okay, and I'm Youngjo, but can I just ask how I got here and why you're all acting like I'm going to stay?" </p><p>"You're our last missing piece," Seoho says. "Final slice of pizza. We were short one person, but the prophecy said to wait for the one who comes when the sea is silent. It's you. Obviously." </p><p>"Prophecy?" </p><p>"Sit down, Kim Youngjo," Yonghoon says. He rises out of his chair, several inches taller than everyone else, smile lessening just slightly. "We have a story to tell you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. royals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>youngjo isn't the only one with a story connected to the sea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess I should start at the beginning," Yonghoon says matter-of-factly. "The story starts in an underwater cave, with a siren's birth." </p><p>"A siren? That's a myth." Youngjo frowns. </p><p>"Oh, god," Dongju groans, running a hand through their hair. "He's as stupid as I thought." </p><p>"I'm not stupid," Youngjo snaps. "Sirens don't exist." </p><p>"Blah, blah, blah, sirens don't exist. I love humans. You're so... dumb," Dongmyeong says sweetly. "They exist. We have one right here." </p><p>"Sirens used to be powerful," Yonghoon continues as though he was never interrupted. "The humans invaded, and began forcing them to have their children, meaning there were almost no full-blooded sirens alive for centuries. Then the escape happened, and the king and queen were able to have a child that was truly, fully theirs. But the siren baby was born too powerful, and had to be locked away." </p><p>Yonghoon stares at the floor. "Years and years, spent in a single square room, staring at the same lonely walls every day. This went on until I- until the siren child was twenty years old. It's lucky that- that their brains are stronger than those of average humans, otherwise I would have gone crazy." He doesn't seem to notice his last mistake. </p><p> "And then I felt that tugging. I'm sure you felt it too; it's what led you down here. I shattered the walls of my prison with a single scream and escaped. If I were to try going back, I would be killed, yet I gave up the sea for humans, for the life you live, and for your prophecy. And that's why I'm here." </p><p>"What prophecy?" Youngjo manages faintly. His brain is reeling from Yonghoon's story. Short as it was, it's a lot to take in. </p><p>"When Hyungu speaks," Dongju says, "He talks riddles. He's spouted several very random cryptic quotes over the years, and Harin has added them all up into a slightly choppy, very confusing prophecy. Do you want me to read it?" </p><p>"Yes?" Youngjo coughs. "I mean, I guess." </p><p>"Okay." Dongju smirks and holds out their hand to Harin, who slips him a small teal notebook tied with a white ribbon. </p><p>"'Your life which ended the moment it began, begins again now.' That's Yonghoonie, obviously. 'The missing piece lies in he who comes when the water is silent.' That's you. 'The same yet different, you will betray each other, and lose a trust you never knew you had.' I'm afraid that's us twins, and I don't like it. 'The prince's own will betray him, and the monster will rise up to swallow its child.' Cannibalism, I see. I'm not sure about the first part." </p><p>Dongju pauses to glance up at Youngjo. "You look sick." </p><p>"I feel strange," Youngjo says. He feels like he's talking through a mouthful of foam. </p><p>Dongju shrugs again. "Not my problem. 'The sleeper awakens changed.' No idea what that means. 'Hold my hand and jump with me.' Well, that suggests something unpleasant, but you never know. Maybe Hyungu's going skydiving." </p><p>"You suck at reading this, give it here." Keonhee snatches it away. "'Your greatest weapon is inside you.' The heart, I suppose," he says dreamily. "'The curse you have hated will become a blessing.' And here's the weird one: 'The one you love will fail to fight to your fear, but will rise again reborn.'" </p><p>"They're all weird." Youngjo feels like he's suffocating. "Are you guys a cult? What the hell is this and what are you going to do to me?" </p><p>"Nothing," Geonhak says. It's the first time he's spoken since he said his name, and he seems to have no intention of elaborating on his statement. </p><p>"Nothing," Yonghoon repeats. "We won't hurt you. That's a promise." </p><p>"Unless," Hwanwoong starts. </p><p>Youngjo's breath hitches. "Unless what?" </p><p>Seoho jerks his head in Yonghoon's direction. "If I catch you treating him like he's worth less than any other person you'll meet, I'm beating your sorry ass. Not even kidding. Yonghoon is the greatest person we've ever met, and I hope you can respect that." He crosses his arms and despite his innocently adorable face, Youngjo feels strangely unsafe. </p><p>"I would never," he says firmly. "He's a person too." </p><p>"But different," Yonghoon says quietly. "I am not a human." </p><p>He says human like it's uncomfortable to pronounce. Almost like the word scares him. </p><p>"Hm," is all Youngjo says. </p><p>He stands up and stretches. "Okay, got it. Can I go home now?" </p><p>The Sohn twins jump to their feet in unison, looking shocked. They stare at each other and then at Youngjo. </p><p>"What do you mean, go home?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>